


Ведро болтов, коты и Гэвин

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Людей Гэвин не любил, а вот котов - обожал.





	Ведро болтов, коты и Гэвин

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан для шати ♥
> 
> фандом: инфернальное свиноебство двух мудаков  
> фея: флафф с котиками

Людей Гэвин не любил, а вот котов - обожал. Те точно были высшей формой эволюции - ласковые, но с характером, пушистые, с мягкими-мягкими лапками. Милые аккуратные носики и умные глаза. Лучшие создания во Вселенной.

Коты Гэвина взаимно любили и позволяли себя холить и лелеять, чем он с удовольствием и занимался. Коты не ебали мозг, не спрашивали, как дела на работе, не сравнивали его с Элайджей и не докапывались до его личной жизни. Коты требовали только полную миску и подставлять себя в качестве теплой живой подушки. Коты спали на Гэвине, а Гэвин – не видел кошмаров. У них был симбиоз, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, чистая любовь.

Котам можно было доверить все свои чувства, получив взамен порцию урчания, после которого становилось легче и не хотелось сдохнуть самому. Не хотелось поубивать всех вокруг. После которого он не чувствовал себя таким ужасно одиноким.

Гэвин любил котов. А коты - любили Гэвина.

***

Детройтская весна была мерзотной: холодной и дождливой. Дела выпадали редко, словно все, отбесчинствовав целую зиму, угомонились и залегли на дно. Андроидов в городе было больше, чем людей, и Гэвин уже нахрен с этим смирился. Даже где-то в глубине себя считал, что уж лучше андроиды с их детской наивностью и непрошибаемыми еблами, чем люди.

У Ричарда тоже было непрошибаемое ебло. Оно было непрошибаемым в первую их встречу, таким же оставалось и после. Ричард не выражал сочувствия или понимания, не пытался завести дружеские отношения и, кажется, тоже ненавидел весь мир. Гэвину иногда казалось, что он читает в нем такую знакомую заебанность. Единственный, на кого смотрел Ричард с человеческими эмоциями, был Коннор. Там была и нежность, и восхищение, и живой интерес, и… чего там только не было. Коннор сторонился Ричарда, смотрел на него настороженно и к себе не подпускал – чего боялся?

К весне Коннор оттаял и стал с Ричардом разговаривать. Гэвин уныло смотрел на это и хейтил их обоих, как мог. Домой приходил измученным этим всем негативом, который копился в нем, и просто тонул в кошках, а те и ведать не ведали ни о какой революции, ни о каких андроидах, ни о каких Ричардах и Коннорах.

Гэвину казалось, что у них с Ричардом есть некая связь. Ему чудилось, что за зиму они оба стали сильнее, и, раз смогли пережить её, то достигли понимания. Гэвина тянуло к молчунам, поэтому он и дружил с Тиной. Тина с ним, впрочем, не особо дружила, скорее, терпела, но терпела так, как Гэвину было необходимо, так что он называл это дружбой.

Ричард тоже не особенно любил трепаться. На агрессию и подколки он не реагировал, смотрел спокойно и равнодушно, только отвечал по существу. Зато напарником был роскошным, лучше и не придумать, характер Гэвина ему не мешал.

И Гэвин ощутил между ними связь, а у себя – непреодолимую тягу и мнение, что Ричард – его андроид. Ричард, как и все остальные андроиды, был уже полгода своим собственным, что и показывал, болтая с Коннором.

Гэвин мерзко и душно его ревновал, злился и снова нес свою печаль к кошкам.

***

Его разбудил телефон.

— Почему вас до сих пор нет на месте, детектив Рид? — спросил телефон голосом Ричарда. Гэвин невнятно отозвался, но больше это напоминало какое-то проклятье на латыни. — Я сейчас заеду за вами. Собирайтесь.

Гэвин успел умыться и почистить зубы, когда в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Ричард и смотрел осуждающе. Смотреть в ответ с вызовом можно было бесконечно, посылать – тоже, все это не работало совершенно. Гэвин посторонился, и Ричард зашел в дом.

Под ногами вертелись коты, дожидаясь, когда он заново наполнит им миски. Впрочем, довольно быстро их интерес переключился на застывшего на пороге Ричарда. Они обнюхивали его, потирались о ноги и немного встревоженно мяукали. Ричард беспомощно смотрел на Гэвина, у него разве что губы не дрожали. И он так напоминал сейчас дурацкого Коннора, что чуть ли не тошнило.

— Эй, мохнатые, жрать, — позвал Гэвин и пошлепал на кухню, где демонстративно принялся шуршать пакетом. Коты оставили Ричарда, только Красавица запрыгнула на тумбочку и стала оттуда следить за Ричардом, поблескивая глазами. — Можешь подождать в зале, сейчас оденусь, — буркнул Гэвин, проходя в спальню.

— Ты проспал?

— Я проспал, — не стал юлить и выглянул из спальни, натягивая штаны.

Красавица, она же Кошка Номер Четыре, спрыгнула со своего наблюдательного пункта и продефилировала в зал, ступая мягко-мягко. Ричард сел на диван, словно в этом была какая-то необходимость. Красавица примерилась и запрыгнула к нему на колени.

Гэвин втиснулся в штаны и замер, наблюдая за ними. Ричард с каким-то суеверным ужасом посмотрел на кошку, а потом и вовсе, кажется, завис. Эти свои зависы он обзывал «анализ и сбор данных», но если уж начистоту, то в Киберлайф перемудрили и последнюю модель сделали глючной. Красавица удобно разлеглась на его коленях, вытянулась и прикрыла глаза. Красавицу все устраивало.

Ричард отвис и моргнул, разглядывая кошку. Поднял руку и занес над ней, но еще немного помедлил. Нахмурился и осторожно-осторожно коснулся её шерстки пальцами. Красавица приоткрыла один глаз, но не подумала сдвинуться. Тогда Ричард стал смелее её гладить, немного механически, но, судя по окончательно расслабившейся кошке, – абсолютно идеально.

На лице Ричарда появилось мягкое и уютное выражение нежности, которое в свою сторону Гэвин никогда не видел. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Какого ж хрена, подумал Гэвин. Сраные андроиды просто приходят и отбирают у тебя сначала работу, потом сердце, а потом и кошку.

Он вернулся в комнату, нацепил толстовку и вернулся в зал. Кошка Номер Один и Умница сидели на спинке дивана по обе стороны от головы Ричарда, обнюхивая его.

Пушистые предатели, подумал Гэвин.

***

— Могу ли я еще зайти к твоим котам? — спросил Ричард два дня спустя.

— Нет, — огрызнулся Гэвин сразу же, напрягаясь и сжимаясь.

— Пожалуйста? — попросил Ричард снова.

— Нет, — повторил Гэвин, хотя мысль о том, чтобы увидеть этого пластикового идиота в его любимых котах отзывалась сладкой нуждой внутри. Коннор, вон, гуляет с Сумо Андерсона, и всем заебись.

Гэвин был до самоненависти влюблен в это ведро болтов по имени Ричард, и ему бы точно заебись не было.

— Только через мой труп, — заявил он.

***

На следующем же задании его подстрелили. Ричард гнался за преступником, а Гэвин пытался не поскользнуться и не убиться, следуя за ними. В кого там уже этот мудак стрелял, было непонятно, но пуля мазанула по ноге, заставив-таки свалиться в грязь.

Ричард тут же остановился, развернулся и, прекратив всякое преследование, начал оказывать Гэвину первую помощь, не обращая внимания на шипение и крики о том, что они все упускают. Они все упускали.

В больнице сказали, что нет ничего серьезного, залатали и отпустили. Ричард, продолжая сверкать своим невозмутимым ебалом, потащил Гэвина домой под конвоем.

— Я останусь на ночь проследить, что с тобой все хорошо.

— Со мной все хорошо.

— Я должен проследить.

— Не умру и ладно, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Ричард перехватил его руку, сжал в своей ладони и мрачно сказал:

— Не ладно.

Гэвин и заткнулся.

 

***

Утром он проснулся и сразу понял, что что-то не так. Во-первых, вместо трех привычных котов на нем лежала только Красавица, а во-вторых, было как-то тесновато. Гэвин обернулся и увидел блядского андроида, облепленного его котами. 

— Пушистые предатели, — пробурчал он сердито, хотя злости не чувствовал. Только в груди заходилось сердце. 

— Они всю ночь пролежали на тебе, а под утро перебрались на меня, — сказал Ричард, почесав Номеру Два пузико. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я караулил, чтобы тебе не стало плохо.

— Это царапина! 

— Опасность была, — упрямо ответил Ричард, продолжая механически наглаживать котиков. В том, как аккуратно его пальцы скользили по шерстке, было что-то умиротворяющее, гипнотическое. — Ты очень мило смотришься со своими котами. 

— Нихуя подобного, — возразил Гэвин, но Ричард покачал головой. 

— Это было… эстетически приятное зрелище.

— Че, крашнулся? — подергал бровями Гэвин. Ричард склонил голову набок, но ничего не ответил. Красавица заурчала, когда Гэвин решил, что стоит её почесать за преданность. 

— Сегодня выходной, так что можешь провести его весь в постели с котами.

— Так и сделаю.

— Хорошо. Мысль об этом будет поддерживать мой внутренний эмоциональный комфорт на протяжении суток. 

Гэвин ощутил, что краснеет. Красавица впилась коготочками ему в руку, намекая, что подвисать не надо, надо гладить и гладить. 

— Я приду вечером, убедиться, что ты в порядке. 

— Ты придешь опять воровать моих котов.

— Я приду воровать тебя у твоих котов, — ответил ему Ричард с безмятежным выражением на лице. 


End file.
